Questions and Answers
by Dragon Elexus
Summary: "Hey everybody, it's me, Steven Universe! Doing something a little different today because… I JUST HIT THREE HUNDRED SUBSCRIBERS!" (Or: the subscribers of St3v3nUnivers3 are pretty sure the channel is some elaborately concocted ARG. Steven remains oblivious.)


**Author's Note:** Because those new shorts are a gift that keep on giving, and I wanted to experiment with some different writing formats.

oOoOo

 **Q &A**

 **Steven:** Hey everybody, it's me, Steven Universe! Doing something a little different today because… I JUST HIT THREE HUNDRED SUBSCRIBERS!

[ _Steven throws confetti while loud cheerful music plays._ ]

 **Steven:** I can't tell you guys how much this means! I'm so amazed that this many people are liking my videos, whether it's Cooking With Lion or my Blind Reactions or something else entirely! I figured it's about time that I settled down and gave you all some answers to some of the questions you keep asking. So without further ado…

[ _Drumroll in background._ ]

 **Steven** : Let's get started!

[ _Steven grabs a sheet of paper and reads off a question from it. The words appear as pink text above his head._ ]

 **Question: How old are you?**

Steven: Fourteen!

 **Question: How long have you been acting?**

 **Steven** : Only about a year. I've always liked performing at my town's annual Beachapalooza, but the first acting I really did was at my friend Jamie's play last year, and it was super fun! He's the one who inspired me to start this TubeTube channel actually.

 **Question: How do you write your episodes?**

 **Steven:** Mostly, I don't! I do a lot of Let's Plays, Blind Reactions and Unboxing vids, so I don't need a script or anything, 'cause it's just me talking into a camera. I only ever do writing for my tutorial videos. I'll usually write up a basic script in my notebook, then make maybe two or three takes before editing. Usually less for my cooking videos, cause I sometimes run out of ingredients, ha!

 **Question: You seem to crossover with 'Keep Beach City Weird' a lot. Are you connected?**

 **Steven:** Not like, officially or anything, but I'm friends with Ronaldo. I've helped out with his videos a couple times. Click on the link here [ _Steven points to an annotation which appears over his head_ ] to take a look at his stuff!

 **Question: Where do you get ideas for your stories?  
**  
 **Steven:** I don't really do stories? But I like reading and watching TV and stuff. One day I wanna make my own comic book!

 **Question: How do you do your special effects?**

 **Steven:** I don't have a lot of special effects really. Just basic editing. I do most of it in After Effects, and I'm still learning. For my Song Time videos I used the program Power Chord to show the notes and stuff. It's free online— link the doobileedoo— so if you're thinking of posting your own music, check it out!

 **Question:** How many instruments do you play?

 **Steven:** Um… let's see. My first instrument ever was my ukulele. My dad gave it to me when I was like, five, and it's still the one I'm best at. I can also play drums, bass and piano, so that's four. My friend Connie is teaching me violin though! One day I want to learn saxophone too. I think it has a really cool sound that doesn't get used enough anymore.

 **Question: What are your favourite video-games?**

 **Steven:** Ahhhh, that question is so hard! I don't know how to choose. I got most of my consoles at garage sales, so I mostly play old stuff— Sanic, Golf Quest and First Fantasy are all awesome. I also really, really like Pokoman! I'm level 28 in Pokoman Go, and my fave starters are grass types!

 **Question: Who are those ladies in the background of your videos? Are they like your parents or something?**

 **Steven:** Ha, I guess I never have introduced them, have I? Let's bring them in to say hi! Okay guys, come on!

[ _There's some muffled muttering off camera, and then three people shuffle into frame. One is incredibly tall, her hair incredibly square. One is thinner than a ballerina, her hair peach-pink. One is short, fat and purple._ ]

 **Steven:** This is Pearl.

[ _The thin one waves hesitantly_.]

 **Pearl:** Oh, hello!

 **Steven:** Amethyst.

[ _The purple one grins wide, teeth sharp.]_

 **Amethyst:** Yo.

 **Steven:** And Garnet!

 _[The tall one raises her hand in acknowledgement. There's a red stone embedded in her palm.]_

 **Steven:** They're not really my parents. They're like my… uh…

 **Garnet:** Guardians.

 **Pearl:** Yes, that's an accurate term.

 _[Amethyst shrugs, but Steven nods._ ]

 **Steven:** Alright, some people have actually left questions just for you guys, and I bet it would mean a lot if you answered them.

 **Pearl:** Oh— Steven, I don't know, I haven't prepared anything….

 **Amethyst:** Oh, come on P.

 **Steven:** Yeah, it'll be fun!

 **Pearl:** Oh, very well…

[ _There's a ruffling sound as Steven looks reorganises his sheet of questions.]_

 **Question: What kind of missions do you go on?**

 **Amethyst:** We fight monsters!

 **Pearl:** Well— it's a lot more complicated than that. We defend the Earth from all manner of threats of magical origin.

 **Steven:** Yeah, we get to see lots of cool old Temples and stuff. It's super fun. Alright, next up…

 **Question: Are any of you seeing each other?**

 **Pearl:** Well, of course we're seeing each other. We have eyes.

 **Amethyst:** I think they mean, like, are we _dating_ each other…

 **Pearl:** Oh. _Oh_. [ _She blushes blue._ ] Well, uh, that's highly personal, isn't it?…. I…

 **Garnet:** I'm in a relationship. [ _She smiles at the camera, but says nothing else. The silence stretches._ ]

 **Steven:** Okay, next-

 **Question: What are your favourite colours?**

 **Amethyst:** Oh, come on, these questions are _boring_. Where are the juicy ones?

 **Steven:** I have an order—

 **Amethyst:** Let me see the list—

 **Steven:** Amethyst, no—

[ _Amethyst stretches her neck to peer right at the list, and breaks into laughter as she reads. Then she stretches her arms and grabs the paper from Steven before he can react._ ]

 **Amethyst:** Look at this one!

 **Steven:** Ameth—

 **Amethyst:** _[Grins hugely at Pearl.] '_ Is the thin chick's nose real?'

 **Pearl: Amethyst!**

 **Amethyst:** I'm just reading their questions!

 **Pearl:** I— well of course it's _real_ , why wouldn't it—

 _[Amethyst reaches forward and pulls her nose. Pearl jumps back and yells as Amethyst tries to chase her. Garnet reaches for the camera.]_

 **Garnet:** Interview over.

 _[Screen cuts to black and then jump-cuts. Steven is in a slightly different position, the others are gone. Steven's smiling awkwardly.]_

 **Steven:** So… Moving on…

 **Question: What was that tentacle thing in your Hot Dog Dufflebag video? Is everyone okay? What happened to it?**

 **Steven:** Don't worry about it. That was just the Slinker. We're all fine— though our toaster did get crushed. It's safe and bubbled now. The Slinker, that is, not the toaster. It shouldn't be a problem again.

 **Question: Where the heck did you get a pink lion?**

 **Steven:** I found him a desert! Or he found me. He used to belong to my mom, so I think we've got some sort of magical connection thingy.

 **Question: What was that 'Gem War' you talked about in your song 'Not Giving Up'?**

 _[Steven rubs his neck.]_

 **Steven:** I guess a lot of people haven't heard about the Gem War actually, because I got a lot of question about it. It's sort of a long story…. but basically, a long time ago these aliens called Gems came to Earth make it their home. But to do that, they were hurting the Earth and all the things that already lived there. So some of the Gems— the Crystal Gems— felt that they should leave. But they wouldn't, so the Crystal Gems fought back to protect the Earth. My mom was their leader. So now I'm doing my best to protect the Earth too!

 **Question: What's your favourite food?**  
 **Steven:** Cookie Cats, pizza and donuts!

 _[Steven pulls out a bag of donuts, and take a big bite of an orange one covered in sprinkles.]_

 **Steven:** Alright, that's all for now! Thank you to everyone who left a question! Next week I'll be starting a new Let's Play series— Ten Nights at Teddy's! My friend Lars recommended it to me, he says it's about these cute animals who run a restaurant, I'm super excited to try it. Anyway, thank you for all for watching! Have a lovely day!

 _[Steven blows a kiss at the camera.]_


End file.
